Ladybug
|-| Marinette Cheng = |-| Ladybug = Summary Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Marinette is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont inParis, France. She is also a budding fashion designer. With her magical earrings, inhabited by a kwami named Tikki, she has the power of good luck and can transform into the superhero Ladybug. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At most '''High 8-C Name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 13-15 Classification: '''Miraculous Holder, Superhero, '''Powers and Abilities: As Ladybug: Enhanced Strength, speed, agility, and observation, weapon expert (is very skilled at using her yo-yo as a weapon), has a superpower called "Lucky Charm" that allows her to make an object of sorts that she must use in some way in order to do things like defeat a villain or such, which after she captures the akuma when it leaves the person it possessed can she utilize the "Miraculous Ladybug" that converts said energy of to restore all of the damage that was done since the akuma's creation. Attack Potency: '''At most '''Large Building Level (Comparable to Adrien) Speed:'' Superhuman Movement '(Comparable to Adrien), [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alakabamm/Miraculous_Ladybug_Lightning_Dodging_Feat '''Massively Hypersonic reactions] Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Adrien) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: '''At most '''Large Building Level (Comparable to Adrien) Stamina: Superhuman, capable of running long distances without stopping even in her civilian form Range: Melee range, higher with her yo-yo (However, creator and director Thomas Astruc said on Twitter that the length of the yo-yo is "probably infinite") Standard Equipment: Her yo-yo which she can use for many purposes such as using it like a grappling hook, rope, a weapon, a shield when swung in a circle real fast, a catcher to akuma's back to regular butterflies, and a phone/communicator. Also contains a map with a tracker that shows where Cat Noir is located at as well. Intelligence: Above average, capable of making tactical decisions while in combat. Is also fairly skilled in sketch drawing, one time having designed a hat so well made that a professional designer like Adrien's father Gabriel's recognized her work. Weaknesses: Using her Lucky Charm power can shorten the time she spends in her Ladybug form (After using her power, she will be forced to revert back 5 minutes after). Notable Technique(s): -'Lucky Charm:' A special superpower used by Ladybug. Ladybug flings her yo-yo high into the air, and energy shoots out from it. It spins around until it forms an object that is red with black polka dots. By observing the area around her, Ladybug can figure out how to use this object for what she desires, like defeating a villain. After the akuma is removed from the villain and captured by Ladybug, she is able to utilize the Miraculous Ladybug. She throws the object that she summoned into the air, where it reverts back into energy that goes around to fix the damage done since the villain's creation. While Lucky Charm is a very helpful superpower, Ladybug has to be careful when she utilizes it, as she runs out of power and must revert back to normal about five minutes afterwards. Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusives: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Hero Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Tier 8